1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency multiplier circuit and a system thereof, and more particularly to a frequency multiplier circuit with a function of automatically adjusting a duty cycle of an output signal and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
A frequency multiplier is a circuit for adjusting a frequency of an output signal to an integer multiple of a frequency of an input signal.
With conventional technologies, a duty cycle of the output signal of the frequency multiplier usually changes with foundry corners, temperatures and supply voltages, therefore, with a combination of different foundry corners, temperatures and supply voltages, a frequency multiplier function of the frequency multiplier does not work, and a circuit structure of the conventional frequency multiplier is complicated and not suitable for cascade connection. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a frequency multiplier circuit with a simple structure and a function of automatically adjusting a duty cycle of an output signal and a system thereof.